Revelations
by Star Mage1
Summary: Set after Deathly Hallows. Hermione discovers Harry has been keeping some secrets ever since the finale battle. Crossover Stargate Atlantis


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**A/N:** I did not like how the last Harry Potter book ended so I wrote my own. This story is not for Ron/Hermione or Harry/Ginny lovers. This will also have a slight crossover and it will be a one shot. Forget about the epilogue that never happened. I may bash Ron somewhat in this story. _**Warning Spoilers for Deathly Hallows**_

**Revelations**

Hermione stormed into the room. "It is over, there is no way I am getting back together with that git ever again. I don't know what I was thinking being with Ron for so long. I thought he changed but no he had to go back to being an immature child." Harry looked up calmly at Hermione not surprised at all by her ranting. Coming to a decision Harry puts a book mark on the page he was on. Closing the book he focuses all his attention on Hermione.

"Tell me when did things start to go down hill?" Hermione stops her pacing at Harry's unusually question.

"What kind of question is that, you know Ron seem to revert to his old immature self after losing the Deluminator," responded Hermione.

"So why would losing the Deluminator cause such a change in Ron's behavior."

"I don't know; losing that item shouldn't have such an effect on Ron's personality." Hermione sits down in frustration across from Harry, trying to figure where he was going with this.

"Now what items do we know that can affect or alter a person's behavior?"

"Are you saying that the Deluminator was a Horcrux?"

"No, it wasn't a true Horcrux. However it was as close to one that Dumbledore could get with out actually splitting his soul. I guess you can say the Deluminator is somewhere between a magical portrait and a Horcrux."

"But why would Dumbledore want to make his own version of a Horcrux?"

"To make sure that Voldemort was successfully destroyed. With the Deluminator Ron suddenly seem to get brilliant ideas for destroying the Horcrux. Think about it you're the one I would expect to come up with ideas not Ron. No offense to his intelligence he is great with chess but come on he could be a bit thick."

"I guess that sort of make since. Dumbledore would try to insure that we would figure things out. And he did go to the extreme for the greater good. So Harry does this mean you took the Deluminator?"

"Yes, I figured something was off with the Deluminator. I confronted Dumbledore's portrait about it and he confessed to what it was. I then sneaked it of Ron and destroyed it."

"Harry I'm not trying to hurt your feelings but you did destroy it. You just seem to be thinking a lot of things through. Then there is all the studying you have been doing. Well to put it bluntly all of a sudden you seem to have gotten smarter." Smiling at Hermione's reasoning Harry pulls out a wooden box. Handing it over to her she slowly opens the box. Inside it Hermione finds the destroyed Deluminator.

"As you can see it is destroyed. You can keep it if you want. Although I can understand your suspicion, there is a perfectly good explanation for the change in my own behavior. I didn't say anything earlier because I wanted to figure things out on my own first. You know that I lost my ability to speak parseltongue after the finale battle. It was because the piece of Voldemort's soul I had in me was destroyed. What I learned afterwards was that his soul had other affects on me. Finally free from the effects of the Horcrux I started acting true to myself. Learning became easier and much more interesting to me. I could better connect to my magic which translated to me having better control. My mind just seemed to become clearer."

"All this time I never thought of what affect a Horcrux could have on a living being. Seeing how we were just going to destroy Nagini in the end. It didn't seem important because she was the only living Horcrux that we were aware of during the hunt."

"Don't be upset about it. Dumbledore made sure I didn't learn I was a Horcrux until the last moment."

"You know you didn't have to go through all of this alone."

"I know but I was tired of people knowing more about my life then I did. I wanted to figure things for myself with out any others trying to influence me. Besides being freed from Voldemort's Horcrux wasn't the only thing I was dealing with."

Hermione reaches out for Harry's hand and holds it comfortingly. "Oh Harry what else have you been going through on your own."

"I discovered that James Potter is not my father."

"Oh god it's not Snape is it!" Harry looks at her with horror at that thought.

"What, no, Snape is not my real father. When I used the Resurrection Stone I got to speak with my mother. She told me that my real father was a muggle: he was a gifted mathematician. She met him when she needed some help with some equations she was doing in regards of magical energy. They eventually fell in loved and were married by a magical ceremony. One day they were both captured by Voldemort. Voldemort decided to have some fun and used the Cruciatus curse on my father. Voldemort offered him freedom if he would turn against my mother; my dad defied him every time. They were eventually rescued before it could become any worse. Sadly this is when Dumbledore started to mess with my life."

Hermione looks anxiously at Harry as he takes a moment to compose himself. After a couple of minutes Harry is ready to continue with his story.

"Dumbledore knew my mum was pregnant. However after my parents were rescued Dumbledore realized that they fulfilled part of the prophecy, by defying Voldemort when they were in his hands. So he messed with their memories. He made my father believe that Voldemort had killed my mother. My father then returned to America since there was no point for him to stay in Britain. He then altered my mother's memories in thinking that her husband was dead. He then convinced her to pretend to be married to James Potter. Saying that would offer extra protection for me if she had a magical husband."

"Why would Dumbledore do such a thing?" Hermione exclaims in disbelief.

"He felt that my parents were at greater risk because my father was a muggle. This way my father would be safe back in the muggle world in America and my mother would have someone magical to look after her. He felt that they would be safer this way."

"Sometimes I think I can't hear anymore about Dumbledore that would shock me and then I hear this." Hermione says as she shakes her head.

"The plan seemed to work until my mum gave birth to me. The pain of child birth caused her to remember what really happened. She then told James who was appalled at what Dumbledore did. They then had two birth certificates made. One that said I was the son of James Potter and then another which would be my true birth certificate. They also put some charms on me to hide my appearance so I would be less of a target if it seemed that James was my real father, because he didn't fulfill the requirements for the prophecy. After that they never really trusted Dumbledore again, it was also why they never used him as secret keeper."

"Wow, do you know where your real father is?"

"So far I haven't had much luck. I tried using location charms but they keep pointing to the sky. I do know he is alive, I just can't find him. I figured that Dumbledore must have done something to keep my father from being located. That leaves trying to finding him through the muggle world. I'm using all of what my mother told me about my dad in order to find him. The problem is that the information is 18 years old which makes it that bit harder to find him."

"So all this time you have been trying to find your father."

"Well I have been doing other things as well. I have been busy studying, catching up on what I would have learned if I gone to muggle school."

"Why have you been trying to catch up on your muggle schooling?"

"I am leaving the wizarding world." Harry says seriously.

"What! Why!"

"I am tired of living in a society that would push their problems off on to others. Instead of doing something they look to someone to rescue them. Look how stagnant the magical world is. They have a way to locate someone if they say a certain word but do they put this to a good use, no. Why don't they make the Unforgivable Curses taboo? They could quickly apparate to the location of someone saying the spell. I don't even want to get started on how bad the government is."

"But Harry why don't you make these changes? You recognize the problems so why don't you do something about it?"

"Because I am tired of living my life for the wizarding world. I want to live my life from now on for me and not for the benefit of the wizard society. My whole life has been laid out to aid the wizarding world but now I want to control it." Harry shouts as he gets up in frustration knocking his chair over. He moves over to the window to stare out of it.

Moving out of her seat Hermione picks up the chair he knocked over. Then walking over to Harry she gently addresses him. "Harry I didn't mean to upset you and you are right. You should live your life for you and not for someone else. And I am going to help you: from finding your father to learning what you need to know."

Harry turns around to look at Hermione. "Hermione you don't need to do this for me."

"Who says I am doing this just for you. I have wanted to get back into my muggle studies, besides whom better to help you with your studies then me."

"Thank you. You have always been there for me, even when others haven't. I may have been friends with Ron first but I always thought of you as my best friend." Hermione blushes at Harry's words. Lowering her head so he can't see the reaction he got out of her.

Quickly trying to think up of something to get away from the embarrassing moment Hermione comes to a realization. "Harry you never said who your real father is. Also what does your real birth certificate say? And I want to see how you really look."

Harry chuckles at Hermione's quick change in mood. Taking off his glasses, since he had no real need for them, Harry waves his wand over his head. Hermione is surprise by the differences in his appearance. His hair is still as messy but now it has a red shine whenever the light hits it. His eyes are still a deep green. However he no longer appears to be a clone of James Potter. His face appears to have more traits from Lily then before but most parts he must have inherited from his father. Altogether Harry's appearance now seems to better suit him then before.

"I must say Harry you look really good. I bet Ginny must really love your true appearance." Harry sighs at the mention of Ginny.

"We are not together. I no longer had any interest in Ginny after the finale battle. It could be because I was freed from Voldemort's Horcrux but I realized that we had nothing really going. There was no base for our relationship to really work out. What we had, was nothing more then an attraction to each other. The problem is she has a hard time accepting that. She is still of the mind that we are going to get together."

"I have to say that I am glad you are not with her. It just you and Ginny reminded me of your relationship to Cho. You liked how she looked but once you started to get to know her, you found that she wasn't what you thought she would be. Now stop avoiding my questions from earlier." Grinning at Hermione's demand Harry realized that he couldn't keep the truth from her anymore.

"My real name is Evan John Sheppard. My father is John Sheppard. He is good with numbers, obsessed with American football, loves Farris Wheels, anything that goes really fast and flying." Harry nee Evan says proudly.

**A/N:** I wanted to do a Stargate Atlantis crossover where John is Harry's father. If you hadn't figured it out yet John is on Atlantis. I have no time to write more to this. I am busy with _**A Child of Time**_ which I am half way through chapter 4. If I get inspired I might write more but if anyone wants to continue this then feel free, just tell me.


End file.
